the_saints_of_emonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina ("Red")
"You know, you're a pretty bright kid" - Holly speaking to Red "Oh wait! The drugs!" - Red talking about herbs to scry for her mom "It's case sensitive... I mean case by case sensitive" - Red talking to Tannin about an important message Intro Cares about her party, and family above all else. Description Appearance She used to wear a red bandanna, but lost it in a fight. Has some minor scarring along her fists. Usually has a smile on her face. She now has a winter coat on with some fancy boots, that she got from Vasselheim. She also has various clothes and disguises in her bag. Personality Red was at first Eccentric, but began to waver a bit, but the same eccentric personality has come back. Biography: Background: She grew up in Westruun and Azzatar, was in line for the demon princes throne, but rejected it when her father was being abusive to her. Was dropped of in Emon by her mother to escape the reach of her father, and joined up "The Saints" there. Relationships Azzatar This place isn't friendly Frovroth A good soldier, maybe a friend? Probably could have been, but she did not get the chance. His death affected her somewhat. Holly Almost like a sibling, wants her to survive, but they seem to jump into dangerous situations without thinking. Which would be okay, if they sometimes didn't do it all alone... Lupin A good person, she considers him family, especially after saving him from the clutches of "The Veil" with the rest of the saints. Iselda She discovered who she is finally. So it begins to make sense to her about why she is so distant. Wants to get to know her, but will just keep watch from a distance, and not say anything. Tannin Views him as a father figure she never had before. Creek Even though he had a short run with the saints, he decided to leave them, to protect Westruun. She views him as a respectable comrade, and even friend. She feels apologetic for not warning him about her whole story, and will try to make it up to him some day. Character Information Quests To find her mother, and help the party, defeat "The Veil" Notable Items Current Items * Sash of Scorching Heat (Red Bandanna); Taken back in Kraghammer when she lost a fight, will get it back some day though * Clockwork Amulet * Bracers of Defense * Belt of Yos Varta, Awakened * Mask of the Chosen * Signet Ring of Graz'zt * Boots of the Winterlands * Red Dragon Cloak * Midnight Sun (Quarterstaff) Former Items * Sash of Scorching Heat ** May be able to roll up to half my hit dice, and a 15ft radius, centered on self, must make a dexterity save, or take flame damage equal to what I roll (if saved, then only half) ** Can survive extreme heat * Sacrificial Handwraps ** May take up to 10HP out of myself, and put it into a powerful punch Ability's Additional Ability's * Cantrip: Thaumaturgy (Aasimar; DMs Approval) * Radiant Consumption (Scourge Aasimar) * Healing Hands (Aasimar) * AC +2 (Bracers of Defense) * Make any roll a 10, One use & Recharges next dawn (Clockwork Amulet) * Can survive extremely cold temperatures, and move through difficult terrain of snow and Ice (Boots of the Winterlands) * +30 Feet to "Sun Bolt", Crits on 19-20, dice are now one level higher for sun strikes (Belt of Yos Varda) * Darkvision 60ft * Resistant: Radiant, Necrotic, Cold * Vulnerable: None Feats * Observant * Magic Initiate * Resistant: Wisdom Monk Ability's (8th Level) = Class Features = * Unarmored Defense * Martial Arts * Ki ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Unarmored Movement 15ft * Monastic Tradition: Way of The Sun Soul ** Radiant Sun Bolt ** Searing Arc Strike * Deflect Missiles * Slow Fall * Extra Attack * Stunning Strike * Ki-Empowered Strikes * Evasion * Stillness of Mind Cleric Ability's (4th Level) = Class Features = * Spellcasting (3 Cantrips, 4 First Level Spells, 3 Second Level Spells) * Divine Domain: Light ** Bonus: Cantrip (Light) ** Bonus: First Level Spells (Burning Hands, Faerie Fire) ** Bonus: Second Level Spells (Flaming Sphere, Scorching Ray) ** Warding Flare * Channel Divinity: ** Turn Undead ** Radiance of the Dawn Trivia I did not expect this character to turn out the way it did.Category:PCs